Unlikely Love
by SpiceGirls4Ever
Summary: The story of how two people met, and a very unique and unlikely thing happened: they fell in love.
1. Prologue

Unlikely Love 

Summary: The story of how two people fell in love, something people wouldn't think possible, something very unlikely.

A/N: Senator Orlara is my own creation and her Sith name is Lady Valeria. She is not Palpatine's apprentice but rather a Sith Lord. I envision having her in the prequels and the last two movies of the original trilogy. She is about the same age as Padme (27)

Disclaimer: Star Wars not mine it is. Belongs to George Lucas it does.

Prologue 

_**41 BBY (21 years before the Battle of Yavin)**_

Two girls were playing on the planet Kashykk. Their fathers were negotiating with the Wookiees and decided to bring their families along for the trip. One girl was dark-skinned with long, flowing black hair while the other was white with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As the two girls were playing they noticed the dark-skinned girl's father coming towards them accompanied by a Jedi Knight. They stopped playing when they came closer.

"Tamara" the dark-skinned girls father said to his daughter, "This is Jedi Master Lee'an Tang. She wants to take you as her apprentice."

"Really?! I've always wanted to become a Jedi! When can I leave?" Tamara asked, her excitement rising.

"Your things are all packed. They're on my ship which will leave for Coruscant, where you will be trained." Master Tang replied.

The blonde haired girl looked on from where she and Tamara had been playing as she watched her friend board the star cruiser. As it started to take off she ran towards the ship, as if to stop it from leaving.

"Serla!" the other father exclaimed, grabbing hold of his daughter before she could run off towards the ship.

"Serla! Stop! Tamara is going to a better place. You know she's always wanted to be a Jedi Knight." Her father said, while Serla fought to break free of her fathers grasp.

"I DON'T CARE! MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE! I HATE THEM! I HATE THE JEDI!" Serla screamed as she finally broke free from her father's arms and ran towards her house.

"SERLALEE ORLARA! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" her father yelled, his face contorted with rage.

But Serlaee ignored her father as she stormed into her room, gathered her things and packed them up. She stowed away on the next transport off of that planet. During the time it took to get to wherever the transport was going Serlalee cried. She cried for her family, she cried for herself, and she cried for her friend who was basically dead to her. She hated the Jedi for making her one friend disappear like that!

After what seemed like hours the transport finally landed. From what Serlalee could make out from the people on the transport she was on the planet of Naboo. Once she was sure the coast was clear she stepped off the transport and started walking through the city. She eventually came up to majestic looking estate in the country. She found the gates locked and decided to find another way in. She eventually found a sizable hole in the brick wall and she wiggled her way through it until she was on the other side. The estate had lush gardens and trees and two fountains in the front yard. It looked like some very wealthy person lived in there. As she started to cross the yard an alarm went off and suddenly a small troop of security guards were running towards her. Serlalee ran as fast as she could but the men soon caught up with her. Her last memory before she was stunned was that of a young man standing in the doorway looking straight into her eyes.

­

When she came to Serlalee Orlara had a headache like one has when they have a hangover. But she was only 5 and never experienced one. As she remembered what happened Serlalee suddenly sat up. She looked at her surroundings and couldn't figure out where she was. The young man she saw before suddenly appeared carrying a tray with tea and sandwiches.

"I brought you something to eat. You are hungry aren't you, young lady?" the man said as she set down the tray.

Serlalee looked at the tray longingly but didn't move a muscle. She looked back at the man but quickly looked away.

"Would you like to tell me your name?" The man asked, smiling, his blue eyes almost reassuring in a way.

"Um…I'm Serlalee. Serlalee Orlara. I'm 5." Serlalee managed to get out.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Serlalee. My name is Palpatine. I'm not 5 years old. I'm much older than that." Palpatine said earning a giggle from Serlalee.

"You better eat that before it gets cold." Palpatine said, as Serlalee eagerly grabbed a sandwich.

As she ate she explained why she ran away and how her hatred for the Jedi came to be. She also revealed her secret ambition to become Senator of Coruscant to get rid of the Jedi once and for all. Once she was finished Palpatine explained to her about his ambitions.

"I hope to be Senator too, of Naboo of course, and eventually Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Palpatine explained as they walked through his house, and a hooded man started walked toward them.

"Ah. Serlalee I would like you to meet my apprentice, Darth Maul." He said as Darth Maul lowered his hood and bowed respectfully.

"Apprentice? Are you a Jedi too? Cause if you are then I'm outta here!" Serlalee cautioned.

"No. I'm more powerful than a Jedi. I'm a Sith Lord. The Sith are more powerful than the Jedi. And someday they will be wiped out and the Sith will rule the galaxy!" Palpatine said, as Serlalee looked at him in awe and wonder.

"I want to be a Sith Lord too! Or is it Lady? I don't know, I just want to be a Sith so I can get rid of the Jedi! Please can I be a Sith?" Serlalee asked, kneeling on the floor, her blue eyes pleading to be accepted.

"I think that can be arranged." Palpatine said, smiling slightly.

"I pledge myself to your teachings about the ways of the Sith" Serlalee said.

"The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as… Lady Valeria."

"Thank you my Master."

"Rise." Palpatine said, as Lady Valeria rose to her feet.

Over the next few years Palpatine taught Serlalee everything he knew about the Dark Side of the Force. She learned how to wield a lightsaber and discovered the talent of force lightning. She also became well versed in the ways of politics, so as to become Senator of Coruscant one day.

"You are doing well, my apprentice. I have decided to grant you the title of Sith Lord." Palpatine said as Serlalee and Darth Maul came over to him after their sparring match.

"Thank you my lord!" Serlalee, who was no longer 5 but was about to turn 13, replied.

"Everything is going as planned" Palpatine said with a smirk of triumph on his face.

A/N Hope you liked that! That's the back story. The next chapter will start off at the start of Episode II cause there's hardly any Palpatine in Episode I


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Star Wars. If I did then I would have Hayden Christensen as a boyfriend!

Chapter 1 

Note: I use George Lucas lines and my own!

**32 BBY (9 years later)** Flashback 

_Crowds lined the street in front of Theed Palace on Naboo. Children laughed and shouted as the parade reached the palace. Boss Nass, leader of the Gungans dismounted from his ride with grace. But Jar Jar Binks had a bit of trouble dismounting. They walked up the steps to the front of the palace. Many were assembled there including Queen Amidala, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, the newly-elected Chancellor Palpatine, and Serlalee Orlara who had just been nominated as Senator of Coruscant. The Queen handed over a glowing blue ball and handed it to Boss Nass who lifted it into the air with a shout of "Peace!"_

_The day before a funeral pyre had been set up and Qui-Gon's body was burned. Queen Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Boss Nass, and Chancellor Palpatine looked on with great sadness._

_"What is to become of me now?" Anakin asked._

_"The Council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise."_

_Meanwhile Masters Windu and Yoda were having a conversation of their own._

_"Always two there are. No more no less. A master and an apprentice." Yoda said._

_"But who was killed? The Master or the apprentice?" Mace asked._

_While it seemed that Chancellor Palpatine and Serlalee were mourning the loss of Qui-Gon Jinn, on the inside they wore triumphant smiles._

_"Only two? That's what you think Master Yoda!" Serlalee thought._

_"Everything is going just like I planned." Chancellor Palpatine thought as the flames continued to burn bright, engulfing Qui-Gon's body._

_Later that same day at Chancellor Palpatine's Senatorial estate, Serlalee was in her room. If she was going to become Senator then she was going to have to live on Coruscant permanently. The newly elected Chancellor found his old Senatorial advisor diligently packing._

_"I believe you will make a good Senator. You represent the people well and I think they will want you to represent them."_

_"Thank you Chancellor." Serlalee said, turning around to put more things into her suitcase._

_"I've said it before, you're one the most wisest and talented young politicians I know. I know you can go far. I'm very proud of you." Palpatine said with a reassuring smile._

_"Well I've learned everything I know from you, Chancellor." Serlalee said with a smile._

_"Please let's forget the formalities for once, Serlalee." Palpatine said as Serlalee looked into his bright blue eyes._

_As they looked into each other's eyes a spark passed between them. In that moment Serlalee knew. She knew that she had fallen head over heels in love with Palpatine, her master, her mentor, and the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. And suddenly their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. After a minute they broke away. Palpatine knew he had fallen in love with his apprentice. They smiled and kissed again releasing all the love they had for each other into the kiss._

End Flashback 22 BBY 

**There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic. This Separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy. Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is **_**returning**_** to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi…**

As Senator Serlalee Orlara of Coruscant sat in the office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic she barely listened to the conversation going on between the Chancellor and the few members of the Jedi Council. She daydreamed about the events of the past 10 years. Her nomination to become Senator, Qui-Gon's funeral, the parade at Naboo, the fateful day where she started her relationship with the Chancellor. Soon after their relationship started she moved in with him but kept her Senatorial apartment so as not to raise suspicion, no one was to know of her new relationship with the Chancellor. As she started to think about where that relationship had gone over the years she suddenly came back to reality by the Chancellor's words.

"I will not let this Republic, which has stood for a thousand years, be split in two. My negotiations will not fail." Palpatine said to the Jedi

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic… we're keepers of the peace not soldiers." Mace Windu replied.

"Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?" The Chancellor asked the small green-skinned Jedi Master.

"Hmm, the Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is." Yoda replied as a hologram appeared in front of the Chancellor.

"The Loyalist committee has arrived, Your Honor."

"Good. Send them in." Palpatine said as the Jedi got up to leave and Senator Padme Amidala entered with her aides.

"Senator Amidala, the tragedy on the landing platform. Seeing you alive, brings warm feelings to my heart." Yoda said to the Senator.

"Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?" Padme asked the Jedi.

Palpatine and Serlalee exchanged glances with each other.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" Palaptine suggested.

"You really think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?" asked Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe…" Padme quickly retorted.

"The situation is that serious? Oh but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but…perhaps someone you're familiar with. And old friend, like Master Kenobi." Palpatine said, smiling

"That's possible. He's just come back from a trade dispute on Antion." Mace said.

"Then it's settled." Palpatine said.

"Thank you Master Jedi" Padme said as she walked towards the Chancellor's desk.

Later that night as Serlalee looked over the reports Padme has submitted about rejecting the Military Creation Act she found her thoughts wandering. She was very happy but she knew that anything could happen and that she was at risk from being kidnapped or killed same as Palpatine. As she started to look over more reports she heard the familiar footsteps she had grown accustomed to over the past 10 years.

"Hey stranger." Serlalee said as Palpatine drew up a chair behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

"You're so tense, my darling." Palpatine said.

"It's all these reports Senator Amidala has submitted about the disadvantages of the Military Creation Act. She's just so determined."

"Well soon she will be on Naboo and it will be voted in easily. Everything is under control." Palpatine said, smiling reassuringly.

"I know you. Everything will be all right. I trust you completely." Serlalee said, turning around to face him, smiling.

"You only just trust me?"

"I also love you more than life itself." Serlalee said.

They kissed each other sweetly and tenderly. Palpatine broke away first much to Serlalee's disappointment. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a red velvet box.

"What's that?" Serlaleee asked.

"A present." Palpatine said, a slight smile forming

"Is it for me?" Serlalee asked, her childlike curiosity taking over.

"Maybe."

"You know I hate it when you tease me like that!" she said, playfully slapping her lover's arm.

Palpatine handed over the box and she opened it eagerly to find a gold ring with delicate flower carvings on it.

"I love it! What's it for?"

"Well it's been 10 years. I saw this and thought of you. And I will be happy knowing that you'll wear a ring on your finger given to you by me." Palpatine said.

"Thank you so much. I love it and I love you." Serlalee said as she put it on her second finger on her right hand.

"I love you too, my dear girl." Palpatine said as they kissed again, expressing their love for each other.

A/N: WOOHOO! LOVE PALPATINE ROMANCE! There's not enough of it. I think it would be interesting to see a Padme/Palpatine thing. But that's not in this story. I don't know if I'll go up to M. I think maybe at the end of Attack of Clones or during Revenge of the Sith. Reviews are cool!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine. I would be famous and good friends with Hayden Christensen, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Ian McDiarmid, Samuel L. Jackson, Frank Oz, Anthony Daniels, Kenny Baker, and James Earl Jones!

Chapter 2 

Note: Lines are from the movie and my own!

A/N: Just so you know in the past 10 years the Chancellor and good Senator haven't consummated their relationship. So for those of you who failed your vocabulary tests in elementary school they haven't "done it". But they will! Soon! During the prequels but not during the original trilogy!

The next morning when Serlalee woke up the first thing she did before getting out of bed was admire her ring in the sunlight that was streaming through the window. As she stared at the ring on her right hand she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the Chancellor. She knew that eventually their relationship would go out into the open but she hoped the secrecy could go on for a while.

Once she got to her office she received an urgent message from Mas Amedda, the Chancellor's aide, that she was to come to the Chancellor's office for a meeting involving some Senators, including Representative Jar Jar Binks.

At the meeting the only reasonable thing to do was to grant the Chancellor emergency powers to create a grand army of the Republic. But only Senator Amidala would make a motion for such a radical movement.

Once in the Senate Representative Binks made the motion to grant emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor.

"It is with a great reluctance that I've agreed to this calling. I love democracy. I love the Republic. The power you give me I will lay down once this crisis has abated. And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats from the Separatists" Palpatine said, speaking to the entire Senate.

The Senator from Coruscant was listening very intently to the proceedings. She loved it when Palpatine gave speeches to the Senate and the Republic. He always sounded empowering and reassuring. She glanced down at her ring and smiled. She'd be his wife someday. She knew it.

Days went by and Obi-Wan Kenobi had tracked down the bounty hunter to Geonosis. News spread that Count Dooku captured him. Anakin and Padme went there to rescue him but ended up getting captured. They escaped and the Jedi came to the rescue. At first it seemed the droid armies outnumbered them but Yoda and the clones came to the rescue. Obi-Wan and Anakin went after Count Dooku. He wounded Obi-Wan and cut off Anakin's right arm. Count Dooku escaped and flew to an industrial sector of Coruscant where he was greeted by two hooded figures.

"The force is with us, Master Sidious and Lady Valeria" Count Dooku said as the trio started to walk away from the ship.

"Welcome home Lord Tyranus. You have done well." Darth Sidious said

"Have you any news?" Lady Valeria asked

"Indeed, I have good news for you, my lord. War has begun." Count Dooku said.

"Excellent. Everything is going as planned." Darth Sidious said with a smile.

Later that day the clone troops assembled on Coruscant and Senators Orlara and Organa along with Chancellor Palpatine and his aides looked over the whole lot. No one knew whether to be concerned or happy about this sudden army. The Clone War had begun.

A/N: And that's the next chapter. Sorry it was so short. I don't own this movie so I had to go from an online summary and quotes. But the next chapters are about Revenge of the Sith and that should be much more detailed. And you will see smut! I promise you! Reviews are good! Heh, heh, heh!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I had created Star Wars then I would have met Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, and Harrison Ford. Unfortunately I didn't cause I don't own a ranch called Skywalker Ranch.

Chapter 3 

A/N:The rating goes to M here. If you don't want to read that part then just skip over it. Yeah enjoy. And it's a mix of my own and George Lucas stuff!

19 BBY 

**War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere. In a stunning move, the fiendish leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate. As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor…**

Two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had gone to join in the Battle of Coruscant. They were trying to get to _The Invisible Hand_, the ship of General Grievous to rescue the Chancellor. While they attempted a rescue, the only thing the politicians could do was wait and hope that the Jedi rescued the Chancellor in time.

Serlalee stood on the balcony of her Senatorial apartment at _500 Republica_ watching the bustling of the city. After a minute or so she looked up into the sky. Occasionally she could she a glimmer of red and green, weapons fire. She hoped it was from the Jedi, not at them. She may hate the Jedi but they were the only one's that could rescue the Chancellor. Not many people knew of her relationship with the Supreme Chancellor. Only a few of her aides and Mas Amedda, the Chancellor's aide, knew of her love affair with the leader of the Galactic Republic.

Meanwhile on the General's ship, Kenobi and Skywalker had managed to infiltrate the ship. They made their way to the observation tower where the Chancellor was being held. He was sitting in a throne-like chair with his wrist bound to the arms of the chair. He spun around as the two Jedi made their ways towards him.

"Chancellor" Obi-Wan said, bowing in respect.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine said as they turned around to see Count Dooku.

He jumped down from the ledge and walked towards the two Jedi.

"Get help you're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine said, feigning a look of concern.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality." Obi-Wan stated simply.

"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku said.

They started to fight the Sith Lord as Palpatine watched, helpless.

"My powers have doubled since last we met, Count" Anakin said.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku said as they continued their fight.

They fought until Dooku pushed Obi-Wan out of the way and forced a ledge on top of him. Anakin fought him alone until they were right by the Chancellor. He cut off both of Dooku's hands and crossed both lightsabers at his neck.

"Good Anakin, good. Kill him." Palpatine said, smiling.

Dooku looked over at Palpatine with a look of fear and surprise etched onto his face. He then looked back at Anakin with fear.

"Kill him now."

"I shouldn't" Anakin said, even though he very much wanted to kill the man before him.

"Do it." Darth Sidious commanded

And with one stroke both lightsabers beheaded Count Dooku. Anakin set the Chancellor free and grabbing Obi-Wan they escaped. Unfortunately they were captured by General Grievous and were able to overpower his men, take the ship, and land it somewhat nicely on Coruscant. A transport took them to the Senate chambers.

"Chancellor Palpatine, are you all right?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked.

"Yes, thanks to your two Jedi Knights, they killed Count Dooku. But General Grievous has escaped once again." Palpatine said, as his aides surrounded him.

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He's a coward." Mace replied.

"But with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the droid army. And I assure you the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive." Palpatine said.

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority." Mace said as the whole lot entered the Senate building."

That night Serlalee went to the Chancellor's apartment. She hadn't heard about what had become of the rescue attempt. She got out of the stuffy outfit she had to wear for her duties as Senator and into a comfortable nightgown with a blue satin robe. She went out to the balcony and stood there watching Coruscant come alive in the early evening.

Meanwhile Darth Sidious contacted General Grievous who had just arrived on a planet in the Utapau system.

"Yes, Lord Sidious?" Grievous said, bowing low to the ground.

"General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar."

"It will be done, my lord." Grievous said bowing.

"The end of the war is near, General."

"But the loss of Count Dooku?"

"His death was a necessary loss. Soon I will have a new apprentice, one far younger and more powerful." Sidious said ending the transmission.

Serlalee continued to stand out on the balcony when the Supreme Chancellor arrived at his apartment in _500 Republica_. She thought she heard a door open but was sure it was her imagination. It wasn't until she heard his voice that she was sure.

"You know you can catch a cold if you stand out on that balcony too long."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was it possible? She hadn't heard anything. No news, nothing about the rescue. She turned around and saw Palpatine walking towards her.

"You're back? When? How? I haven't heard anything all day!" the Senator exclaimed.

"Calm down, my dear girl. I'm all right. I'm surprised you haven't heard already."

"So what happened?" she asked, moving inside and sitting on the couch.

"General Grievous has escaped and Anakin killed Count Dooku." Palpatine told her, sitting close to her.

"Anakin killed him?"

"Yes."

"So Count Dooku is dead. Good riddance. He was a twisted, stunted, slimy…"

"His death was necessary, but he was an important part of the plan, or have you forgotten Lady Valeria?" Palpatine said, in almost forceful way.

"No, my master." Serlalee said, bowing her head.

"I have missed you, my dear"

"I've been so worried for you ever since you've been gone. I've missed you more than you know." Serlalee said as Palpatine caressed her cheek.

They leaned in a shared a tender kiss that soon grew into a hungry and passionate kiss. They broke away and just held each other, in the silence. Serlalee was the first to speak.

"I've been thinking. It's been 10 years, more than that actually, and we haven't gone past sharing tender kisses and saying 'I love you'".

"What are you getting at?"

"I…I'm so stupid. It's taken me 10 years to say this. But…it's so stupid." Serlalee stammered.

"What is it, Serlalee?"

Serlalee got up off the couch and walked to the window. She took a deep breath and turned around to find that Palpatine was right behind her. He looked into her eyes and all her willpower broke down.

"I…I…I want you to make love to me." she whispered

"I've been waiting for more than 10 years for you to say that." he whispered.

Serlalee laughed and kissed him and they walked into the bedroom together, hand in hand.

A/N: Ok so I lied. I need to think this through. The whole idea of them doing this is sounding awkward in my head! Yeah so thanks for reading! Woohoo. I hope you like my character so far. She's basically pure evil like Palaptine and has a glare that could kill you if looks could kill!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If Star Wars was mine then I would've been able to meet James Earl Jones and Hayden Christensen

Chapter 4 

A/N: Ok the rating does go up to M here: I promise. I never got to think this through so I'm writing this while the Spice Girls old Top of the Pops performances on the Internet. Enjoy!

_Flashback_

_"I have missed you, my dear" Palpatine said_

_"I've been so worried for you ever since you've been gone. I've missed you more than you know." Serlalee said as Palpatine caressed her cheek._

_They leaned in a shared a tender kiss that soon grew into a hungry and passionate kiss. They broke away and just held each other, in the silence. Serlalee was the first to speak._

_"I've been thinking. It's been 10 years, more than that actually, and we haven't gone past sharing tender kisses and saying 'I love you'"._

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"I…I'm so stupid. It's taken me 10 years to say this. But…it's so stupid." Serlalee stammered._

_"What is it, Serlalee?"_

_Serlalee got up off the couch and walked to the window. She took a deep breath and turned around to find that Palpatine was right behind her. He looked into her eyes and all her willpower broke down._

_"I…I…I want you to make love to me." she whispered_

_"I've been waiting for more than 10 years for you to say that." he whispered._

_Serlalee laughed and kissed him and they walked into the bedroom together, hand in hand._

_End Flashback_

Once they entered the bedroom Serlalee went straight to the mirror and picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her hair. She was so nervous. She was about to lose her virginity to a man who was at least 40 years older than her, who was the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and her master, a man she loved deeply.

She put the brush down after a minute or so and turned around to see Palaptine in a black silk robe. He slid her blue rope off her shoulders and kissed her as she undid his robe to reveal the rest of his body.

"I believe you are wearing a bit too much, my dear." Palpatine whispered.

Serlalee pulled down the straps on her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor in a flash of white she stepped out of it and moved towards the bed. Palpatine moved towards her and they lost themselves in a hungry kiss as they fell back onto the bed.

Palpatine caressed her breasts and kissed each one before swooping down and capturing her right nipple. Serlalee gasped in pleasure. They kissed again their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. The heat between them grew and grew until they were aching for each other.

Serlalee felt heat pool near her center and she already knew the man she loved wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. There were no words between them but their eyes met as Palpatine thrusted into her. They started a rhythm moving slowly then faster and faster until they climaxed and cried out in ecstasy. They curled up next to one another and fell asleep in each other's arms, content and loved.

A/N: Sorry that was so short, but this chapter was causing me so much agony! I just had to describe it! Ok the next stuff will be okay! Woohoo!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Star Wars not mine. Belongs to the guy who knows Spielberg!

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Ok here I get back to the plot line of the movie! Woohoo. It took me a week to write the last chapter. Ok here we go! **Edit: I stopped this story but reviews helped me get back to it. By they way they won't do it again, at least it won't be in story, I'll just mention it!**

Note: I use movie lines and my own dialogue!

Sunlight was streaming in from the window and it was shining on the figure in the bed. The figure stirred and Serlalee woke up to a sunlit view of the city. She stretched as she remembered the previous night. With a smile on her face she got out of bed and picked up her blue satin robe, which was still on the floor along with her nightgown. She padded out of the room and into the kitchen. She saw Palpatine at the stove making her favorite, pancakes and scrambled eggs, and she went up to him and kissed him.

"How did you sleep?" Palpatine asked smiling at his young lover.

"Fine knowing that the man I love slept next to me" Serlalee said with a smile.

During the next week Serlalee didn't know what to expect. She knew he wanted Anakin as his new apprentice but she didn't when it would happen. It wasn't until the end of week that she was certain the plan was moving along. Anakin was meeting with the Chancellor and Serlalee was listening in from outside.

"I hope you trust me Anakin." Palpatine said.

"Of course."

"I need your help son." Palpatine said, trying to sound weary, Serlalee thought he was doing a good job.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"I'm depending on you." Palpatine said walking around his office, Anakin following him.

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi council." Palpatine said, walking down the couple of steps to the main part of his office while Anakin stopped in his tracks.

"Me? A master? I'm overwhelmed, sir. The council elects its own members. They'll never accept this." Anakin said walking up to the Chancellor.

"I think they will. They need you. More than you know." Palpatine said pulling another string to tighten his hold on Anakin.

A couple days later the Chancellor was getting ready to go to the Opera when Serlalee walked in.

"I sense the Jedi suspect an ulterior motive behind your putting Anakin on the council. They must've asked him to spy on you." Serlalee said.

"I know all this. I plan to tell Anakin the story of Darth Plagueis."

"Your master? The one you killed in his sleep? Are you sure that Anakin won't think it very disturbing that the Chancellor knows a Sith legend?"

"I know he will think nothing of it. It will only influence him more my love." Palpatine said caressing her cheek before leaving.

Serlalee knew that it would work. She heard that Obi-Wan had tracked General Grievous on Utapau. As she was walking from a meeting she noticed Anakin going towards the Chancellor's office and so she followed him. Anakin found the Chancellor looking a hologram read-out and he turned in his chair when he sensed Anakin and Senator Orlara's approach.

"Chancellor. We have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

"I should be there with him"

"It's upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi master?" Palpatine said, feigning sadness.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the council. I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me." Anakin said, the frustration he was feeling evident in his facial expressions.

"They don't trust you, Anakin." Serlalee said as Palpatine stood up.

"They see your future." Palpatine added. "They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." Palpatine said as he walked with Anakin, the Senator following closely.

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the dark side." Palpatine said as he and Serlalee stopped walking and Anakin stopped ahead of them.

"You know the dark side?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the Force." Palpatine said as he began to walk around the hallway with Serlalee behind him and Anakin following a long ways behind him.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than that of any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine said as he and Serlalee smiled, exposing themselves as the Sith lords that the council had been looking for the past 13 years.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked, hardly believing his ears.

"Use my knowledge. I beg you." Palpatine pleaded as Anakin activated his lightsaber.

"You're the Sith lords!"

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've know you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience." Palpatine said turning away from Anakin, Serlalee watching the events with interest.

"Are you going to kill us?" Serlalee asked in an almost tauntingly way.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin said angrily.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." Darth Sidious said, turning around, as Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Counci."

"Of course. You should. But you're not sure of their intentions are you?" Palpatine asked smoothly.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. Power to save Padme." Palpatine said smiling.

Anakin left and the Chancellor and Senator moved into his office. Serlalee looked out the window at the busy planet of Coruscant as Palpatine took something out of his desk.

"Now that Anakin knows of us there's no better time than now to do this." Palpatine said coming up to her and giving her a velvet box.

She opened it to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"I would very much like for you to be my wife."

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Yes I will be your wife." Serlalee said placing the ring on her finger before kissing her fiancé.

**A/N: THAT'S CHAPTER 5! Thanks for the new reviews. They gave me encouragement to pick up this story again!**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm including the conversation between Mace Windu and Anakin as it will help this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Lady Valeria/Senator Serlalee Orlara.

Note: I use my own lines and movie dialogue!

**Chapter 6**

Anakin ran up to Mace Windu who was heading for the landing platform.

"Master Windu! I must talk to you."

"Skywalker we just received word that Obi-Wan had destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate" Mace said walking with Anakin.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith lord."

"A Sith lord?" Mace asked stopping on his way to the platform."

"Yes. The one we've been looking for. Along with Senator Orlara." Anakin said.

"How do you know this?"

"They know the ways of the Force. They've been trained to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" Anakin said.

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive." Mace said starting his venture again.

"Master, the Chancellor and Senator are very powerful. You're going to need my help if you're going to arrest them."

"We are going after the Chancellor first. For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgement."

"I must go, Master." Anakin retorted.

"No. If what you've told me is true you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the council chambers until we return." Mace said backing away towards the ship where three other Jedi were waiting.

"Yes, Master" Anakin in a resigned fashion. He went to the council chambers but decided to grab a ship and go to the Chancellor's office.

Serlalee was wrapping up her work for the day when she felt a presence hurrying towards the Chancellor's office. She looked through the doorway and saw that it was Anakin. She looked around and followed him.

The Chancellor turned around in his chair as Mace Windu and the Jedi walked towards him.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say you're here sooner than I expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic" they activated their lightsabers "you are under arrest Chancellor." Mace said.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Palpatine said, his voice cold and icy.

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I AM the Senate!" Darth Sidious snarled.

"Not yet."

"It's treason then" Palpatine said standing up his lightsaber coming out from his sleeve.

He activated his lightsaber and flew through the air towards them. He could fight faster than any of them. He slaughtered the other Jedi until it was just him and Mace left. The fight went into the hallway and then to his office. The window was shattered when one of the lightsabers cut through it. Mace kicked the Chancellor in the head and scurried away until he was pinned at the corner of the window frame with Mace pointing his lightsaber at him. Anakin and Serlalee entered the office to see the end of fight and stood by the window. Mace motioned for Anakin to stay put as he came closer.

"You are under arrest, my lord." Mace said venomously

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost!" Mace said.

"No, no. YOU WILL DIE!" Darth Sidious said as he shot Force Lightning at Mace who repelled it back at him with his lightsaber and Anakin and Serlalee looked away from the light.

"He's a traitor!" Palpatine yelled as the lightning was rebounded onto him.

"He is the traitor." Mace said using all his strength to repel the lightning.

"I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose!" Palpatine said as the lightning started to deform his face.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

"Don't let him kill me!"

Anakin and Serlalee looked away as the lightning still came.

"I can't hold it any longer. I..I..I can't. I'm…I…I'm weak. I'm too weak. Anakin! Help me. Help me!" Palpatine said he stopped shooting the lightning at Mace.

"I…I…I can't hold on any longer."

"I am going to end this once and for all!" Mace said.

"You can't! He must stand trial!" Anakin said.

"He has control of the Senate and the courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive." Mace said.

"I'm too weak! Don't let him kill me." Palpatine moaned.

"It's not the Jedi way. He must live." Anakin said.

Mace started to swing his lightsaber for the kill Palaptine pleaded for his life.

"I need him!" Anakin and Serlalee said as Mace came down for the final blow. Anakin cut off both his hands before he could kill the Chancellor who smiled.

"POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!" Palpatine yelled as he shot a barrage of Force Lightning at Mace Windu which pushed out of the window and into Coruscant.

Serlalee continued to look out the window as Palaptine stood up and Anakin sank into one of the chairs.

"What have I done?"

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my new apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." Palapatine said whose face was now disfigured. His eyes were yellow and sunken in and his skin was wrinkly and he looked much older.

"I will do whatever you ask."

"Good." Palpatine said with a smile.

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved but if we work together I know we can discover the secret." Palpatine said as Anakin kneeled before him.

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good, good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth…Vader."

"Thank you, my Master."

"Rise." Palpatine said as he turned around and took a cloak out from his desk.

"Because the council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us along with all the Senators." Palpatine said putting on the cloak and the hood where his yellow eyes shone out from beneath.

"I agree. The council's next move will be against the Senate." Serlalee said.

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic."

"We understand, master." Serlalee said.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are rentless. If they're not all destroyed it will be civil war without end. First I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. Will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme." Darth Sidious commanded.

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Anakin asked moving towards the desk as Palpatine sat down.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." Serlalee said, who obviously knew more about the plan than Count Dooku did.

"After you have killed all the Jedi in the temple go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy. And we shall have…peace." Palpatine said with a smile.

**A/N: I LOVE THAT PART! MY FAVORITE! KEPT LAUGHING AND SAYING ALL THE LINES WITH IT! Reviews are good please. Order 66 is up next!**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas who has the greatest imagination in history to write Star Wars!

Note: Dialogue is from the movies and my own stuff too!

Chapter 7 

Lady Valeria otherwise known as Senator Serlalee Orlara was standing on the balcony outside her office. She knew all that remained now was the Chancellor's special session of Congress that he would call in a few days. She couldn't believe all that had happened in 27 years. When she was 5 she never would have dreamed that she would be engaged to the man who took her in and taught her everything he knew about politics and the dark side. She sensed her fiancé coming towards her. He placed her hands on her shoulders and breathed in her scent. He loved the way her hair smelled. It always smelled of lavenders, like back on Naboo, she was perfect to him.

"Come my dear, we need to contact Commander Cody." Palpatine whispered as they set off for his office.

Once there they went to the holographic communicator. They contacted Commander Cody, a clone trooper, who was leading the attack on Utapau where Obi-Wan was. Once they were ready they started transmitting and Cody took out his holographic receiver after having given Obi-Wan his lightsaber back.

"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66." Valeria said her voice cold as Palpatine stood nearby, watching.

"Yes, my lady." Cody responded

On Utapau Cody gave the word to shoot at Obi-Wan who fell from the cliff into the water. All around the galaxy clone troopers turned on the Jedi and killed them. Anakin led a legion of troops into the temple. They killed everyone, even the younglings. Obi-Wan and a few other Jedi survived including Yoda, who killed his troops, just before they were about to kill him. Yoda was able to escape from Kashykk and Bail Organa picked him up in his ship along with Obi-Wan. They returned to the temple to see if anyone survived.

A few days later the Supreme Chancellor called a special session of Congress. His aide Mas Ammedda contacted all the Senators. Serlalee couldn't wait until the session. She was so eager for what was to come of it. But the days quickly passed and soon she was sitting in her pod with her head of security and her aid, Tarkin (yes the same Governor Tarkin from A New Hope), waiting for the session to start. At the temple Obi-Wan and Yoda recalibrated the code warning Jedi to stay away and discovered Anakin serving the Chancellor. At the Senate building the session started and the Chancellor elaborated on the plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate.

"And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you my resolve has never been stronger! In order to ensure security and continuing stability the Republic will be organized into the first GALACTIC EMPIRE! For a safe and secure society!" the new Emperor said as the deafening applause rang through the hall and Serlalee smiled as her eyes turned to the yellow of a Sith, forever leaving behind her life as a Senator, and embracing her life out of the shadows as Lady Valeria.

The next day Padme left for Mustafar and Obi-Wan stowed away on her ship. Padme tried to convince Anakin to turn away from the dark side but the appearance of Obi-Wan made him turn against her. Then they started to fight. Back on Coruscant the Emperor, who was wearing a black cload, along with Mas Ammedda and the future Empress, who was wearing a black halter top dress with a silver necklace that covered the bottom portion of her neck and the top part of her chest, were in the holding room below the Senate chambers. Yoda came in and knocked the two red guards unconscious causing the others to look around.

"I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor. Or should I call you Darth Sidious?" Yoda asked.

"Master Yoda, you survived." Palaptine sneered.

"Surprised?"

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will feel the full power of the dark side." The Emperor said as Lady Valeria shot Force Lightning at Yoda knocking him to the ground.

Laughing the Emperor and Lady Valeria walked over to Yoda's small form as Mas Ammedda left the room.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend." Palpatine said, cackling, as Yoda got up again.

"At last the Jedi are no more!" Valeria said with a smile

"Not if anything to say about it I have!" Yoda said as he hurled the Emperor across the room and Valeria into the wall.

"At a rule your end is and much short enough it was." Yoda said as Valeria started for the door and the Emperor jumped across the room and Yoda blocked them.

"If so powerful you are why leave?" Yoda asked getting out his lightsaber and activating it

"You will not stop me, Darth Vader will become more powerful than any of us!" Palpatine said as his lightsaber came out from his sleeve and turned on, while Valeria tore her necklace from her neck where it transformed into a lightsaber in her hand.

"Faith in you new apprentice misplaced may be. As is your faith in the dark side of the Force."

They started to fight in the holding room jumping around and Palpatine cackled as he swung at Yoda. The three of them started to fight on the pod where the Chancellor sits during Senate meetings as it started to rise up into the Senate chamber. Valeria and the Emperor jumped to a pod that was higher as Yoda jumped to one down below. They started hurling Senate pods at him and he dodged them, destroying the chamber in the process, until Yoda stopped one and spun it around hurling it back at them. They jumped out of the way to another pod and looked around for Yoda. Yoda jumped up to their pod and they shot Force Lightning at them and Yoda repelled it with his hands as his lightsaber fell down to the floor. They started making it more powerful until Yoda started to thrust it back towards them. Palaptine was sent over the side of the pod and Valeria was thrust backwards into the back of the pod. Yoda fell down to the floor and escaped as Valeria looked over the side of the pod to see her fiancé hanging on to a rod attached to it cackling and groaning.

Clone troopers came along with Mas Ammedda and started searching for Yoda's body and the Emperor was able to get into the pod.

"There's no sign of his body, sir." The trooper said floating in a pod

"Then he is not dead!" Valeria spat back at them.

"Double your search!" Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!"

"Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff." Palpatine said to Mas Ammedda.

"Yes, master."

"I sense Lord Vader is in danger." Palpatine said

They left the Senate chamber and headed for the Emperor's shuttle and traveled to Mustafar. On they way there Palpatine informed Valeria of his plans to build and Imperial Palace among other things. Once there a couple of troopers led them to a hillside.

"Your Majesty, this way!"

"There he is!" Valeria said pointing at the burned and maimed figure that was Anakin Skywalker.

"He's still alive! Get a medical capsule immediately!" Palpatine ordered as the troops hurried away and he went down to Anakin's body

"Yes sir, right away!" the troops said.

He placed his hand on Anakin's forehead as Valeria watched from up above. The troops brought the capsule and put him in it where he breathed through an oxygen mask because of the damage to his lungs. They flew back to Coruscant where he was taken to the medical center. Palpatine ordered the droids to keep him awake during the surgery and to give him a cybernetic arm and legs. He was put in a black suit and mask with a respirator so he could breath. As the table went up the Emperor and future Empress were watching. Once he was upright Darth Vader turned to his master, breathing mechanically.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes my master. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?" Vader asked as Palpatine withdrew trying to figure out what to say to his apprentice about his wife.

"It seems in your anger you killed her." Palpatine said knowing the statement would secure Vader's place at his side.

"I? I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it!" Vader exclaimed as the room around them began to shake and machinery burst apart.

Vader broke away from the restraints holding him and took his first steps forward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vader screamed as Valeria and the Emperor smiled, knowing that Vader would never leave the dark side.

The next day they were on a Star Destroyer. The Emperor and Valeria were talking to Valeria's aid Tarkin who has just been made Grand Moff. He walked away as Vader walked up to them and stood at his master's side. He crossed his arms as the three of them watched the construction of the Death Star, the ultimate weapon, take place.

**A/N: And that's Episode III! Now onto the stuff before Episode V! I wrote all this before it came up in the movie. Right now Darth Vader is just getting his mask on…he breathed! Padme is dying. Now it's original stuff for a couple of chapters! Yayy for Spring Break! Reviews are nice!**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would have Harrison Ford get me into the premiere of the new Indiana Jones movie.

**Chapter 8**

5 months later the newly-built Imperial Palace was abuzz with the preparations for the wedding of Emperor Palpatine and Old Republic Senator Serlalee Orlara. Serlalee was excited about being Empress. She would have unlimited power and she would rule the galaxy together with her love. The day before her wedding she was sitting on the throne, which would be hers tomorrow. She was fantasizing about her future when Palpatine entered the room. He was happy that he could bring his bride-to-be a perfect life. The Empire was a safe and secure lifestyle and had no sign of going away. She wanted a window by her throne so the sunlight could stream in and she was looking through it at that very moment. The sunlight felt so good and soon she was asleep a peaceful smile on her face. Her fiancé walked up to her started caressing her cheek. She stirred and smiled in her sleep before waking up to see her beloved.

"Enjoying yourself?" Palpatine asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to marry you."

"And then you'll be Empress."

"Now that's the part that I like." Serlalee said leaning forward to kiss the Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

The day flew by and soon it was the day of wedding. Serlalee was excited. She was going to be known as Empress Valeria, she decided to leave behind her old life, and start anew as Empress Valeria, and dark lord of the Sith. She was waiting for the ceremony to start. The music started and the doors to the throne room opened. She walked down the makeshift aisle towards her love. They said their vows and were married. The Emperor sat down on his throne and Valeria kneeled in front of the thrones facing the spectators. One of the aides brought an ornamented tiara and placed it on her head. She rose and sat down at her throne. She grasped her husband's hand.

"I now present Emperor and Empress Palpatine of the Galactic Empire." The aid announced.

There was a reception and many of the people congratulated them. They were happy that Valeria was the Empress. She represented the people well as Senator of Coruscant and were sure she would do the same as Empress. After the reception the Emperor and Empress broke in the new Imperial bedroom. They were happy that they were together: immensely happy.

Over the years the Empire grew and flourished. They had a whole fleet of Star Destroyers and the new superweapon the Death Star. Princess Leia of Alderaan continued what her mother, unknown to her, had started by making the Rebel Alliance a reality. It slowly became a threat to the Empire. But there were other problems. The royal couple had been trying for years to have a baby. They wanted an heir to the throne so that the Empire would go on forever. Finally Valeria found out that she was pregnant. Palpatine was overjoyed and couldn't believe it was true.

One night a band of rebels had tried to infiltrate the Palace. The Emperor was gone inspecting the Death Star and Valeria was all alone. The troopers got most of them but Valeria had to get the rest of them. She was 6 months pregnant and tried to stay off her feet. But when she heard Rebels in the throne room she left the room with hatred coursing through her veins. She shot Force Lightning at two of them until they were literally burnt to a crisp. After the Rebels were taken care of Valeria went back to bed with her aid following close behind her. Suddenly she doubled over in pain.

"Your Majesty! Are you all right?" the young maiden asked.

A puddle of blood started to form between her legs.

"I think you're having a miscarriage Your Majesty."

"No! I CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE A MISCARRIAGE! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Valeria screamed.

"My lady we should inform the Emperor."

"NO! HE CAN'T KNOW! This baby was the assurance that the Empire would last forever! I don't know what would happen if he found out. He must never know! Now help get back to bed." Valeria said as the pain started to lessen but it was still there.

The next day the Emperor came back from the Death Star. Valeria barely had enough time to put a pillow underneath her dress so she looked pregnant before her husband entered the room.

She was able to keep the masquerade on for a month until she was walking out of the bedroom to look out the throne room window at the city. Palpatine came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I can't wait to have this baby." Valeria said turning around and smiling.

"I can't wait either. I…" Palpatine stopped as his hands felt her belly and noticed it wasn't swollen like it was before.

Valeria looked down in horror. She forgot to put the pillow under her dress to make it look like she was pregnant.

"Now don't get upset or overreact or anything."

"What happened?" Palpatine said his voice dangerously low

"The night the Rebels tried to take over the palace. I shot Force Lightning at two of them. Afterwards I…I…"

"You what?"

"I suffered a miscarriage!" Valeria said breaking down.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed and he threw Valeria to the ground.

"You lost the one secure chance of the Empire going on! Give me your left hand!" Palpatine said as Valeria gave him her left hand.

"As from this moment you are no longer Empress Valeria. You are now Lady Valeria, my servant. You are no longer my wife, Serlalee Orlara!" Palpatine said taking her wedding and engagement rings off her finger and throwing them through the window.

"What about this ring you gave me? 10 years after our relationship started?"

"You will keep it on as a sign of you being my servant! If you ever take it off I will kill you Lady Valeria." Palpatine said as he left the throne room leaving Valeria sobbing.

She left the Imperial palace and went back to her apartment that she had as Senator. The statue of Valeria was destroyed and the thrones were destroyed and a new bigger throne was built. Valeria found herself falling out of love with the Emperor and after a month she hated and adored her master.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 8. The part about the years is all the years before A New Hope. I'm watching the final Kim Possible episode now. The Empire Strikes Back is next!**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I did not own or write Star Wars!

Note: I use movie lines and my own dialogue here.

**Chapter 9**

_**3 ABY (3 years after the Battle of Yavin)**_

**It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy. Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth. Lady Valeria and the evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, have dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space…**

After having sent thousands of probes around the galaxy the Empire finally had a lead. One of them had sent a signal from the Hoth system.

"Admiral?"

"Yes, Captain?" the admiral asked going over to the control console.

"I think we've got something, sir."

"The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system. But it's the best lead we have," the Captain said.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof not leads," the Admiral said.

"Thee visuals indicate life readings."

"That could be anything. If we followed up every lead…"

"But sir the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of life."

"You found something?" Lady Valeria asked coming over to the group along with Darth Vader.

"Yes my lady." The captain said showing them the origin of the signal

"That's it! The rebels are there." Vader said

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers or.." the Admiral said before Vader cut him off.

"That is the system and I'm sure Skywalker's with them." Vader said.

"Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers prepare your men!" Valeria said walking away with Vader.

The Star Destroyer and the rest of the fleet went into hyperspace and the Rebels on Hoth started evacuating. Some of them prepared for a ground assault when the fleet came out of hyperspace. Lady Valeria was looking out the window in her private quarters when General Veers entered to give her a status report.

"What is it General?"

"My lady the fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Comscan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardments," the General reported.

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of lightspeed too close to the system." Valeria said her voice cold.

"He felt surprise was wiser…" the General said before he was cut off.

"He's clumsy as he is stupid. General prepare your troops for a surface attack."

"Yes my lady." General Veers said bowing and leaving as Valeria turned to the screen and it activated to show Captain Piett and Admiral Ozzel.

"Lady Valeria. The fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to..." Admiral Ozzel began before Valeria started using the Force choke on him while addressing Captain Piett.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett?" Valeria said venomously

"Yes my lady?" Captain Piett said, stepping forward.

"Make ready to land out troops beyond their energy field and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in charge now Admiral Piett." Valeria said as Ozzel fell to the ground dead.

"Thank you Lady Valeria." Admiral Piett said as the screen deactivated.

Lady Valeria looked out the window. She was glad she was here on this Star Destroyer going after Skywalker and the Rebels. The farther away from the Emperor the happier she was. She didn't mind being around him but she could never forgive him for dumping her like that. She had given him her heart, soul, and mind. But she didn't have time to think on that because reports were coming in that a ground assault on the Rebel base had begun. Valeria left the room ready to strike down the Rebels once and for all.

**A/N: And that's that chapter! I had all 4 of my wisdom teeth removed yesterday. I watched Return of the Jedi this morning so now I know what I want to do with that in this story and I'm watching Empire now. The Imperial Walkers are going after the Rebel base!**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars then I would be one of the biggest filmmakers in history and I would be friends with Steven Spielberg. Unfortunately I don't!

Note: Dialogue is a mix of my own and movie lines. Thought most of the dialogue is from the movies!

**Chapter 10**

Darth Vader had gone down to the planet once the troops had confirmed they had practically won. Lady Valeria had stayed behind in case anything happened up in space with the fleet. Vader saw the Falcon leave the system before they could stop it and he started a search to find the Millennium Falcon. One of the Star Destroyers was pursuing them and the Falcon tried to jump to lightspeed but failed. The Falcon hid in an asteroid field but Vader and Valeria ordered the fleet to follow them.

"Yes Admiral?" Vader asked turning around in his pod

"Our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon Lord. But it has entered an asteroid field and we cannot risk…"

"Asteroids do no concern me Admiral. I want that ship, not excuses"

"Yes, my lord" the Admiral said as Vader's pod closed.

The command ship went through the asteroid field and shot at every asteroid to make a clear path. Valeria and Vader were communicating with three Star Destroyers in the fleet via holographic communicators.

"And that Lord Vader was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained they must've been destroyed" the commander of one of Star Destroyers reported as one of the holograms faded out signaling the destruction of that ship.

"No Captain they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found." Vader said as the holographic figures bowed and he walked away.

"Lady Valeria!"

"Yes Admiral what is it?" Valeria asked

"The Emperor commands you to make contact with him."

On the inside Valeria started dreading talking to her ex-husband.

"Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission." Valeria ordered.

"Yes my lady." The Admiral replied as Valeria walked away to contact the Emperor.

She entered the room and stepped onto the hologram projector bowing.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Valeria asked as a hologram of the Emperor appeared.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force." The Emperor, her ex-husband the man she loved, replied.

"I have felt it."

"We have a new enemy. The young rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."

"How is that possible?" Valeria asked, knowing that Padme died before her baby was born.

"Search your feelings Lady Valeria. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us."

"He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi." The Emperor commanded.

"If he could be turned he would become a powerful ally." Valeria suggested

"Yes he would be a great asset. Can it be done?" Palpatine asked his ex-wife.

"He will join us or die, master." Valeria said bowing to her master.

The Falcon hid in an asteroid which really was a space worm living in an asteroid crater. They were able to escape while Lady Valeria and Darth Vader assembled a group of bounty hunters to find the Falcon.

"Bounty Hunters. We don't need their scum." Admiral Piett said

"Yes sir" the officer replied.

"Those rebels won't escape us." The Admiral said looking up at one of them.

"Sir, we have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer Avenger." The officer said.

"Right."

Meanwhile Vader and Valeria were telling the bounty hunters about their mission.

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon." Valeria said pacing up and down.

"You are free to use whatever methods necessary but I want them alive. No disintegrations." Vader said

"As you wish." Boba Fett replied.

"Lord Vader, Lady Valeria." Admiral Piett said.

Valeria and Vader stopped to listen to him

"My lord, we have them." The Admiral said.

**A/N: And we'll stop there. Don't want to go on too long. Basically these chapters show that Valeria has gotten over her thing with Palpatine and she has all this hate to channel now! Woohoo!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Star Wars ain't mine!

Note: Movie lines and own dialogue used!

**Chapter 11**

**Previously a Star Destroyer was pursuing the Millennium Falcon through space.**

"They're moving to attack position. Shields up." Captain Needa said from the command ship as the Falcon swooped low over the ship causing the Captain to duck down.

"Track them. They may come around for another pass."

"Captain Needa. The ship no longer appears on any of our scopes." An officer said.

"They can't have disappeared. No ship that small has a cloaking device."

"There's no trace of them, sir."

"Captain, Lord Vader and Lady Valeria demand an update on the pursuit." Another officer reported.

"Get his shuttle ready. I shall assume full responsibility for losing them and apologize to Lord Vader and Lady Valeria. Meanwhile continue to scan the area." Captain Needa said to another officer before leaving.

"Yes, Captain Needa" he replied.

But little did he know that would be the last time the officer would see him as Captain Needa tried to apologize to Vader and Valeria.

"Apology accepted Captain Needa." Vader said as Valeria looked on and Needa fell to the floor choked to death.

"Lord Vader our ships have completed theie scans of the area and found nothing. If the Millennium Falcon went into lightspeed they would be on the other side of the galaxy by now." Admiral Piett said

"Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory." Vader said.

"Yes my lord, we'll find them."

"Don't fail me again, Admiral." Vader threatened

"Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet." Admiral Piett said to the officer.

But the Millennium Falcon was attached to the side of the ship where the scopes couldn't find them. Han decided to go to a safe port and he chose Bespin where Cloud City was. As the Star Destroyer started to go into lightspeed they dumped their garbage and the Falcon floated away with the rest of it. They went off towards Bespin once it was safe and Boba Fett pursued them since he pretended he was a bit of garbage too.

On Dagobah Luke saw a vision of Han and Leia in pain at Cloud City. A vision given to him by Lady Valeria to lure him to Cloud City. Luke decided to go to Bespin so he could save his friends not knowing that he would fall in Vader's trap.

Han and Leia got to Bespin and were able to land, with some difficulty, at Cloud City. But unbeknownst to them Lady Valeria and Darth Vader along with Boba Fett and some storm troopers had landed on Cloud City awaiting the arrival of the Millennium Falcon. Lando Calrissian, Han's friend, showed them around and told them he had just made a deal that would keep the Empire out of Cloud City forever. As he opened the door Darth Vader and Lady Valeria stood up. Han pulled out his gun and shot at Vader who deflected his shots and Valeria summoned his gun into her hand with the Force.

"We would be honored if you would join us." Valeria said her voice cold and full of hatred as Boba Fett and the group of storm troopers revealed themselves.

"I had no choice they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry." Lando explained.

"I'm sorry too." Han said as the door closed as Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Lando entered.

Vader and Valeria set Han up for the torture device but did not ask him any questions. He screamed in pain as Lando and Boba Fett waited outside.

"Lord Vader!" Lando started

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker." Vader said to Boba Fett.

"He's no good to me dead." Bob said following Vader and Valeria.

"He will not be permanently damaged." Valeria said as they walked to the lift.

"Lord Vader what about Leia and the Wookie?" Lando asked.

"They must never again leave this city." Vader said

"That was never a condition of our agreement nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!"

"Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly?" Valeria questioned.

"No." Lando said

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to bring a garrison here." Vader said as the lift doors closed.

"This deal is getting worse all the time!" Lando said walking away.

Chewie was put into a holding cell and he tried to repair 3PO and troopers brought in Han and Leia. Lando came in later and told him that Vader and Valeria were looking for Luke and that he didn't want them at all. Meanwhile Lady Valeria and Darth Vader were checking out the carbon freeze equipment.

"This facility is crude but it should be adequate to freeze Skywalker for his journey to the Emperor." Vader said walking around the room.

"Lord Vader, ship approaching, X-wing class." An officer reported.

"Good. Monitor Skywalker and allow him to land." Vader commanded.

"Lord Vader we only use this facility for carbon freezing, you put him in there it might kill him." Lando said

"I do not want the Emperor's prize damaged. We will test it on Captain Solo." Valeria said.

Luke started to land on Cloud City as Han, Leia, and Chewie with 3PO on his back entered the carbon freezing room where Vader and Valeria were waiting along with Boba Fett and storm troopers.

"What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me." Boba Fett said.

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!" Valeria ordered.

Chewie started to protest and Valeria stopped Boba from interfering and Han told Chewie to look after Leia.

"I love you." Leia said as Han was led to the chamber

"I know." Han replied as he started to go down into the chamber with Chewie roaring his head off.

A minute later a claw extracted a block of carbonite from the chamber. It was lifted up and dropped to the ground. Leia recoiled when she saw Han, he was alive and perfectly preserved, according to Lando.

"He's all yours bounty hunter. Reset the chamber for Skywalker." Vader commanded.

"He's just landed, my lord." An officer reported.

"Good. See to it that he finds his way in here." Vader said

"Calrissian take the Princess and the Wookie to my ship."

"You said they would be left in the city under my supervision." Lando protested.

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Valeria said in a threatening tone of voice before leaving.

Leia and Chewie never made it to Valeria's ship. They were able to escape the troopers but were unable to save Han from Boba Fett. Luke confronted Vader and dueled him finding out that Vader was his true father. Leia and Lando rescued him from the city and Lando and Chewie went to rescue him and Leia and Luke would see them at the rendezvous at Tattooine. Lady Valeria knew the Emperor would not be happy that Luke had escaped but she was glad that she had caused him a little bit of agony after he had caused her so much pain.

**A/N: Sorry for that rush ending but Valeria isn't in the movie after the whole freeze Han thing. But next up are chapters concerning Return of the Jedi and that will be the end! I like reviews! They are nice!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: And here is the first of a couple chapters concerning Return of the Jedi! The end is near!**

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. Therefore I don't own Star Wars

Note: I use movie lines and my own dialogue!

**Chapter 12**

_**4 ABY (4 years after the Battle of Yavin)**_

**Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tattooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. Little does Luke know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy…**

Luke had sent 3PO and R2 to Jabba's palace along with a message. He made the droids out to be a gift. Lando was already undercover as a worker and Leia disguised herself as a bounty hunter and brought in Chewbacca. Leia was able to free Han from carbonite but were unable to escape. She was made his slave girl and Luke came to bargain for Han's life. In the end Han, Luke, and Chewie were sentenced to death. Luke and Lando were able to fight off Jabba's men and Leia killed Jabba. They escaped and Luke set off for Dagobah while Han and Leia met up with the Alliance.

On the new Death Star Darth Vader paid an unexpected visit. He told the Commander that Lady Valeria and the Emperor were arriving to oversee the final stages of construction that weren't progressing fast enough.

On the Star Destroyer that Lady Valeria and the Emperor were traveling on to the Death Star Valeria wished nothing more than to die. She hated how her master commanded that she accompanied him. She hated him and she knew he loved her just as much as he loved Vader, not at all. She often caught herself staring at him, no she couldn't be falling in love with him again! He had broken her heart and she knew she couldn't bear that again. She was ever so happy when they had to board the shuttle to take them to the Death Star. At least the Emperor would be busy with Vader and the matter of turning Skywalker to the dark side.

On Dagobah Luke was told by Yoda that Vader really was his father and that he must confront Vader again. Yoda died and Obi-Wan's ghost told him of the existence of his twin sister, Leia. Meanwhile on the Death Star all the personnel were assembled as the Emperor's shuttle arrived. The Emperor came off the shuttle guided by his walking stick as Lady Valeria and his aides walked behind. Darth Vader and the Commander kneeled in respect.

"Rise, my friend." The Emperor said as the three of them started to walk, the Commander and the Red Guard trailing behind them.

"The Death Star _will_ be completed on schedule." Vader informed his master

"You've done well, Lord Vader. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker." Palpatine said.

"Yes, my master."

"Patience, my friend. In time, he will seek _you _out. And when he does you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force." Emperor Palpatine explained

"As you wish."

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." Palpatine said cackling in a way that sent shivers up Valeria's spine, she loved it when he cackled.

The Rebel Alliance had set up an offensive against the Death Star. They had acquired designs that showed the Death Star being protected by an energy field that originated from the forest moon of Endor, which the station was orbiting, and Han's team was going in to deactivate it. A fleet of fighters would fly into the Death Star and knock out the main reactor to destroy it much like they destroyed the first one. Han's team led the team in a stolen Imperial shuttle. Unfortunately that meant they had to get past the command ship that was holding the fort by the Death Star.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked when he entered the Emperor's throne room

"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. There it will stay until called for." The Emperor commanded.

"What of the reports of the Rebel fleet massing near Sullust?" Valeria questioned.

"It is of no concern to. Soon the rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us. Your work is here is finished my friends. Go out to the command ship and await my orders." The Emperor said

"Yes, my master" Valeria said as she and Vader left the room and the Emperor turned to his aides.

Han, Leia, Chewie, and Luke had flown up to the command ship near Endor in the Imperial shuttle. They received a transmission from the command ship.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify." The officer said.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Han said, trying to sound casual.

"Shuttle Tydirium transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing" Han replied.

On the ship Vader and Valeria went over to the console where the shuttle was being scanned along with the code.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Vader asked.

"Shuttle Tydirium what is your cargo and destination?" the Commander asked.

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon." Han replied as Chewie tried to fly casual.

"Do they have a code clearance?" Valeria questioned, her voice cold.

"It's an older code ma'am but it checks out. I was about to clear them." The Commander replied.

"Shall I hold?" the Commander asked after Vader hesitated.

"No. Leave them to me. I'll deal with them myself." Vader said as he stalked away leaving Valeria alone.

"As you wish my lord. Carry on." The Commander said to the officer.

"Shuttle Tydirium deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." The officer said as the shuttle started landing on Endor.

**A/N: And that's the first Return of the Jedi chapter. I think you guys will like how this thing ends!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Star Wars ain't mine.

Note: Dialogue is mine own and movie lines.

**Chapter 13**

Vader decided to go back to the Death Star to tell his master about the Rebels that had landed on Endor. Valeria went along with him because she couldn't get her ex-husband off her mind and needed to actually look at him. Once they exited the lift they went and stood in front of the Emperor's throne.

"I told you to remain on the command ship." The Emperor said his voice angry

"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor." Valeria explained.

"Yes, I know." The Emperor snapped, turning away from the window to face them.

"My son is with them." Vader explained

"Are you sure?"

"I have felt him, my master"

"Strange that I have not. I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Vader?" the Emperor asked.

"They are clear, my master."

"Then you must go to the sanctuary moon and wait for him"

"He will come to _me_?" Vader asked, knowing Luke would never hand himself over freely.

"I have foreseen it." Valeria rolled her eyes at this. "His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you and then you will bring him before me."

"As you wish" Vader said bowing and leaving as the Emperor turned towards the window. Valeria left quietly after a minute knowing she didn't want to be in the company of her ex for too long.

On Endor the team had tried to get to the control bunker but were unable to due to meeting Ewoks and storm troopers. They were captured by the Ewoks and thought of C-3PO as their God and because of his "magic" they were released. That night 3PO told the Ewoks of their adventures and they made the team part of the tribe. Luke told Leia about his father and how they are siblings and how Luke must confront him and turn him back to the Light Side of the Force. Luke turned himself in and told his father that he felt the conflict in his father and that he would not turn to the dark side. The next day the Ewoks helped them to a back door to shield generator and the fleet prepared to invade the Death Star but they had to wait on Han's team to deactivate the energy shield down on the planet. An Ewok was able to take care of most of the Storm Troopers leaving one left to guard the bunker which they were able to capture easily, too easily.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but the next part has really good Emperor lines and conflicting feelings in Valeria. I like reviews! They're nice!**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars.

Note: Movie lines and own dialogue are used.

**Chapter 14**

Valeria and the Emperor were looking through the window as the lift opened up to reveal Luke and Darth Vader. They walked up the steps to face the Emperor who turned around in his chair to greet Luke. Valeria turned around and gazed at Luke who looked so much like his father as the Emperor spoke.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you. You'll no longer need those." He said as Luke's handcuffs fell off his wrists by the Force.

"Guards leave us." The Emperor said to the two Red Guards

"I am looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me master."

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." Luke said as the Emperor and Valeria stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken. About a great many things." The Emperor said as Vader handed over his lightsaber.

"His lightsaber" Vader said.

"Ah yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you." The Emperor said taking Luke's lightsaber.

"You're wrong. So I'll be dead and you with me." Luke replied

"Haha! Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet. Yes I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here!" the Emperor said turning around.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Luke said.

"Your faith in your friends is yours!" Valeria retorted causing the Emperor to glare at her.

"It is pointless to resist, my son" Vader said as Valeria and the Emperor went back to their original spots by the window.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there on the sanctuary moon are walking into a trap as is your rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. Oh I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." Palpatine said, reminding Valeria of the speeches he used to make in the Senate, as he smiled at Luke.

On Endor Han and Leia had started setting charges at the bunker but they were captured by the officers and troops. The fleet exited hyperspace by the Death Star and found out that they were being jammed because the Empire knew what was to come. Fighters came to ward them off and Vader, Luke, Valeria, and the Emperor watched the fight from the window.

"Come boy. See for yourself. From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant Rebellion." The Emperor goaded as Luke turned around and glanced at his lightsaber which was next to Palpatine on the chair's arm.

"You want this don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."

"No." Luke replied, he would not give in like his father did.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like Lady Valeria and your father, are now mine." The Emperor said.

The team on Endor was brought out of the bunker where a legion of troops and Imperial walkers met them. 3PO created a distraction and the Ewoks attacked and the rest of team joined in. Han and Leia used the fight to be able to get into the bunker. The fleet continued to engage the fighters while they waited for the shield to come down. Meanwhile a fleet of Star Destroyers waited at one side.

"We're in attack position now, sire." An officer reported

"Hold here" the Commander said.

"We're not going to attack?" another officer asked.

"I have orders from the Emperor himself. He has something special planned. We only need to keep them from escaping." The Commander replied.

Luke was watching the battle from the window on the Death Star.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station! Fire at will Commander!" the Emperor said into the comlink as Luke looked back at the window and Valeria's eyes widened. She didn't know the Death Star was operational.

"Fire!" the commander said to the technicians.

The Death Star blew up one of the ships of the fleet and the fleet prepared to retreat but Lando told Admiral Ackbar to give Han's team more time to get the shield down. The Ewoks continued to fight on the planet and the fleet continued to engage fighters and avoid blasts from the Death Star.

"Your fleet is lost and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die as will your friends. Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon. Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the dark side will be complete!" the Emperor said as Luke turned back to the window and then turning back to the Emperor he used the force to summon his lightsaber into his hand and activated it. Vader activated his and the blades crossed in front of the Emperor as he laughed.

**A/N: The end is almost near! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed even though there haven't been many! I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine

Note: I use movie lines and my own dialogue

**Chapter 15**

On the planet the Ewoks and the Rebels were still fighting the Imperial forces. Chewie and a couple of Ewoks were able to pilot one of the Imperial walkers. The Ewoks started cheering as it took out other walkers. At the bunker Han still hadn't managed to open the door. Leia was shot and Chewie came to the bunker. Suddenly Han had an idea of how to get in.

On the Death Star Luke fought with his father as Lady Valeria and the Emperor looked on from the window. Luke suddenly kicked his father down the staircase as the Emperor laughed.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you." Palpatine said, egging Luke on.

Luke looked down at Vader who had gotten up and he turned off his lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well." Vader said

"I will not fight you, Father." Luke said as Vader climbed the steps and Luke backed away a bit.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses!" Vader said striking at Luke who activated his lightsaber to block the blow.

They fought some more until Luke jumped behind a computer console and then up onto a catwalk. He deactivated his lightsaber once more.

"Your thoughts betray you, Father. I feel the good in you, the conflict."

"There is no conflict." Vader said raising his weapon

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before. I don't believe you'll destroy me now." Luke said as walked down the catwalk

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight then you will meet your destiny." Vader said as he threw the lighsaber towards the catwalk which caused half of it to slope towards the ground, knocking Luke off.

The Emperor laughed and stood up walking towards him as Vader walked down the steps retrieving his lightsaber and activating it.

"Good, good." The Emperor said.

The fleet was still battling the fighters while waiting for Han to deactivate the shield. On Endor they sent a transmission to the commander in the bunker.

"It's over Commander. The rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit." The officer said.

"Send three squads to help. Open the back door." The commander said as the squads left to help.

Once outside they were captured by the rebels and Han smirked at them and shrugged. Once inside they set up the charges to blow up the bunker. Back on the Death Star Vader was looking for Luke who had hidden underneath the main level.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke"

"I will not fight." Luke said from his hiding place

"Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes. Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong especially for…sister. So you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. His failure is now complete. If you will not turn to the dark side then perhaps she will." Vader said

"Never!"Luke yelled as he activated his lightsaber, showing himself.

He continued to fight Vader with a hatred, like Anakin had fought Obi-Wan on Mustafar, and he pinned Vader by the railing next to the reactor shaft. Luke brought blow after blow down until he severed Vader's right hand. Vader held up his hand in surrender as the Emperor along with Valeria came down the steps.

"Good, good." The Emperor said laughing.

Luke turned to look at him still pointing his lightsaber at Vader.

"Your hate has made you powerful. Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side." The Emperor said as Luke looked at his father's severed arm and then at his own right hand.

"Never. I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi like my father before me." Luke said turning his lightsaber off and throwing it away and facing Valeria and the Emperor.

"So be it, Jedi."

On Endor Han and his team ran as the charges on the bunker went off and it exploded. The fighters and the Millennium Falcon went in and started the journey to take out the main reactor. Luke was still on the Death Star with Lady Valeria, Darth Vader, and the Emperor.

"If you will not be turned then you will be destroyed!" the Emperor said as he shot Force lightning at Luke who was thrown back writhing in pain.

Vader got up and stood by the Emperor who continued to torture Luke.

"Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand."

Luke was hit with another surge of lightning and the Emperor came closer along with Vader and Valeria.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side." Palpatine said hitting Luke with the lightning again.

"You have paid the price for your lack of vision." The Emperor said as Luke called out to Vader for help.

"Father, please! Ah! Help me!" Luke cried out in agony until the Emperor finally stopped.

"Now, young Skywalker, you will die." The Emperor said smiling as he hit Luke with a powerful surge of lightning.

He made it more powerful as Luke continued to writhe in pain and call to his Father for help. Vader looked between his son and his master. After a moment he went towards the Emperor and lifted him high in the air the lightning short-circuiting his breathing system. Valeria looked on in horror and started up the stairs as Vader threw the Emperor down the reactor shaft. Valeria suddenly doubled over as she heard his fading cry. Valeria ran out of there as quick as she could as Luke went over to his father whose breathing had suddenly became labored.

The fleet was still trying to take out the main reactor. TIE fighters followed them into the shaft and after a couple of minutes they came to the main reactor. Wedge and Lando shot at the reactor and the quickly made their escape. On the Death Star Luke finally saw his father, Anakin Skywalker, who soon died. Luke took his body to the shuttle and was able to escape before the Death Star exploded. Meanwhile Valeria had escaped to the main bridge, which was deserted. She was breathing heavily and couldn't believe what had just happened. As the Emperor was falling down the reactor shaft he sent her a message through the Force. Valeria shivered as she remembered what it was. _"I love you"_. He still loved her. Valeria started crying as she realized she loved him. As she started to cry harder Lady Valeria disappeared and Serlalee Orlara came back. She looked out the window as the main reactor started to go critical.

"I've always loved you. I will love you forever. I love you." Serlalee said crying as the Death Star exploded killing her instantly.

Lando and the fighters were able to get out of the Death Star. The Ewoks celebrated on the planet and Leia told Han about Luke being her brother. Luke burned his father's armor, as his body had gone into the light side, on Endor before joining the celebrations. All over the galaxy people were celebrating the end of the Empire. People celebrated on Tatooine, Naboo, Cloud City and on Coruscant where they destroyed the Emperor's statue. Luke greeted his friends on Endor and smiled at the ghosts of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin who smiled and looked on as Luke, Han, and Leia celebrated their victory.

**A/N: And that's it. Valeria still loves him! There will be an Epilogue. So stay tuned.**


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Own nothing I do. Star Wars George Lucas owns yes!

**Epilogue**

There was white all around and it was blinding at first. At first Serlalee thought she was alone until she saw two figures come up to her. She recognized them to be her parents. They smiled as they walked up to her.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You could say you're in a kind of heaven." Her mother said.

"Why am I here?" Serlalee asked, confused.

"This is a place of love." Her dad said.

"Love?"

"What you had was a very unlikely love. No one would expect a young Senator to fall in love with a middle-aged Chancellor. But you did and it was the best time of your life wouldn't you say?" the mother said.

"Yes. But that doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Before you died you admitted you still loved the man you gave your heart to all those years ago. Because of that you were sent here."

"But if I admitted that before I died that must mean…" Serlalee trailed off, her hopes high.

"Go see for yourself." Her father said smiling.

Serlalee turned and saw she was in white room with white furniture. It reminded her a lot of the apartments at 500 Republica in Coruscant. She went onto the balcony and saw him. Palpatine, the man she loved, looked like he was when they had first fallen in love. Like he was when he was first elected to be Supreme Chancellor and she Senator. Serlalee walked over and stood in front of him.

"You still loved me." Seralee said as Palpatine claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

"I have always loved you, my dear girl. Could you ever forgive me for throwing you out like that?" Palpatine said running his fingers through her blonde hair

"Yes. It hurt but it's in the past. This is now and we're together again. I love you."

"And I love you forever and ever." Palpatine said as Serlalee leaned in and kissed him passionately.

They took each other's hand and walked. They talked about the things that had happened and what was to come. But most importantly they were in love. Some may have called demoralizing and wrong but it was true love. And nothing is wrong with true love, however unlikely it may be. True love lasts for all eternity.

**A/N: AND THAT'S THE END! What a long haul this has been! Started this thing in December and now it's done. I may do some other oneshot companion pieces but this is it. Thanks for reading everyone! I hoped you liked it. May the Force be with you!**


End file.
